Drabbles Huntbastian
by Gleek-french
Summary: Quelques drabbles Huntbastian traduit par moi, écrit par latenightauthor, et lu par vous? HunterxSebastian et un peu de Niff ;)
1. Action ou vérité

Hello je suis nouvelle ici et je suis là pour une raison particulière : vous faire découvrir mon OTP du moment : le Huntbastian (moi ? folle ?)

Voici un drabble qui n'est pas de moi mais de latenightauthor/./tumblr/./com , qui m'a donné l'accord pour traduire ses drabbles :D

Allez la voir, l'original est toujours mieux ! (surtout avec une traductrice si douée que je suis)

Disclaimers : rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire ;D

* * *

Promps: Pouvez-vous écrire une fic Huntbastian où les Warblers jouent un jeu lors d'une fête (strip poker, action ou vérité...). Sébastian et Hunter doivent osé faire quelque chose ensemble (c'est à vous de voir), et les choses dégénèrent à partir de là.

* * *

"Où sont allez Nick et Jeff?" dit David, en regardant autour de lui.

"Voulez-vous vraiment savoir ça?" répondit Sebastian en prenant un verre.

Les autres Warblers ont commencé à ricaner. Quand Nick et Jeff sont revenu, les cheveux de Jeff était en désordre et ils y avaient des suçons sur leurs cou.

Ils fêtaient leur victoire aux sélectionnal. Ils avaient réussi à battre les New Directions et Sebastian avait réussi à faire rentre de l'alcool dans la Dalton Academy ... ils ont aussi réussi à empêcher Hunter de le dire.

"Hunter, prends un verre et arrête d'être si prude", a déclaré Sebastian.

Les Warblers le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Ils savaient que Sebastian disait ce qu'il pensait quand il était sobre, mais c'était dix fois pire quand il avait bu quelques verres.

«Excuse-moi?" Hunter à demandé.

Sebastian lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers le sol, "Je veux jouer à un jeu!"

Les Warblers s'étaient assis en cercle rapidement et Hunter soupira, avalant un verre d'alcool aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

«Bon, puisque vous n'avez évidemment jamais bu-"Sebastian a commencé.

«c'est faux», dit Hunter, retirant son bras de l'emprise de Sebastian.

«Nous allons jouer à action ou vérité", a déclaré Sebastian, "Évidemment, vous savez ce que c'est."

Hunter a juste continué à le regarder. Sebastian a été très irrespectueux mais il ne voulait rien dire parce que Sebastian n'était pas dans son état normal.

Sebastian a attrapé une bouteille vide et il la fit tourner. Il sourit, "Action ou Vérité, Jeffrey?"

Jeff le regarda les yeux écarquillés, «Vérité».

«Qui a pris ta virginité ?" Sebastian sourit.

«Nick», a déclaré rapidement Jeff, soulagé par cette question si facile.

Sebastian renifla, "typique".

Jeff le regarda fixement et a fait tourner la bouteille et elle s'est retourné sur Sebastian, "Action ou Vérité?"

«Action!», Sebastian croisa les bras.

«Je vous mets au défi d'embrasser Hunter", a déclaré Jeff tout sourire en croisant les bras.

"Ooooh," dit quelques Warblers

"Jeff, tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'endormir ce soir», sourit Sébastien, «Parce que je vais te tuer."

"NICK!" Jeff a crié, et s'accrocha à son petit ami.

"Il ne le fera pas," grogna Nick.

Hunter regarda Jeff.

"Bien," Sebastian a dit: «Nous allons en finir avec ça," dit-il.

Hunter leva les yeux, «Volontiers,» il se pencha et l'embrassa.

"Trois seconde c'est la règle!" Thad renchérit.

Sebastian roula des yeux et approfondit le baiser, il mit sa main sur la joue de Hunter.

Hunter l'a finalement embrassé en retour et mit son bras dans le bas du dos de Sebastian.

"Euh ... les gars?" Trent a dit.

"Nous avons dit trois seconde pas trente," a déclaré Sebastian.

Sebastian écarté rapidement et regarda les yeux écarquillés Hunter avant de se lever, "Je dois y aller désinfecter ma bouche,» dit-il et sortit. Il marchait dans le couloir et se pencha sur le mur.

Merde, dit-il, Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps.

«Je vais aller le voir», Hunter se leva rapidement, sortir dans le couloir. Il regarda Sebastian qui avait les yeux fermés et prit une profonde inspiration, "Hey".

Les yeux verts de Sebastian s'ouvrirent brusquement, "Quoi?"

"Tu vas bien?" Hunter a demandé: «Tu ne vas pas à vomir?"

Sébastien secoua la tête: «Non."

Hunter pinça les lèvres: "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu es un connard," dit-il.

"Bien sûr, c'est ça," dit Hunter.

Sebastian se mordit la lèvre, "Non, ce n'est pas ça."

Hunter sourit: «content que tu sois d'accord."

"Combien de verre avez-vous bu?" Sebastian demanda.

"Un verre, Sebastian," dit Hunter.

Sebastian commencé à rire et à s'affalé contre le mur.

Hunter soupira, en l'aidant leva et commença à le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le jeta sur le lit.

Sebastian a saisi la nuque de Hunter et l'embrassa, tirant le capitaine des Warblers à nouveau au-dessus de lui.

_Je suis gay_, pensa Hunter.

* * *

Alors? :D


	2. Cadeau de noël

Encore une autre ! En espérant que ça vous plaisent. ;D

* * *

**Pompt: Hunter et Seb sont très mignon sans le savoir lors de l'achat de quelque chose puis les fauvettes les taquinent.**

* * *

Hunter sourit, tenant la main de Sebastian alors qu'ils marchaient dans le centre commercial. Noël approchait à grand pas et ils essayaient «discrètement » de savoir ce que l'autre voulait pour Noël avec la même tactique: le lèche-vitrine.

"Ça a l'air sympa, non?" Hunter montra une veste, il essaya de voir si Sebastian s'intéressait à quelque chose dans la vitrine.

Sebastian haussa les épaules. Hunter se retourna et l'embrassa sur sa joue.

"Eh bien, si ce n'est pas la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai vu", Trent se mit à rire alors qu'il marchait derrière eux avec d'autres Warblers (Thad, Jeff, Nick, et Beatz).

Sebastian roula des yeux, "Va-t'en."

"Non, merci", dit Jeff en souriant.

Sebastian roula des yeux et frappa la tête de Jeff.

"Aïe!" gémit Jeff, "Nick!"

"Tu l'as cherché!" se défendit Sebastian.

Hunter se mit à rire: "soit gentil."

Sebastian leva les yeux, "Peu importe."


	3. La bonne excuse?

C'est encore moi ;D

* * *

**Prompt**** : Hunter joue avec son chat. Sebastian ne le vois pas de cette œil.**

* * *

Hunter soupira alors qu'il parcourait les papiers sur le bureau en face de lui. C'était la dernière fois qu'il laissait les Warblers voter pour une chanson. Trop de papiers, pas assez de temps.

Hunter leva les yeux et vit son chat sauté sur son bureau et se poser sur les papiers: "C'est l'excuse parfaite", il la caressa jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

"Tu éviter le travail?" Sebastian s'approcha.

"Elle s'est endormie dessus", dit Hunter, "Et je ne peux pas travailler si elle dort dessus !."

Sebastian s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui, " il suffit juste de la réveiller", il la bouscula et elle se mit à grogner.

"Ne fait pas ça," Hunter sourit.

Sebastian roula des yeux, il veut pour la faire bouger et elle s'accroche à son bras.

"Merde!" dit Sebastian "Aïe!"

"Je t'avais prévenu," dit simplement Hunter.


	4. Montagnes russe

On va dire rating K pour un mauvais jeu de mots "made in Sebastian ;) "

* * *

**Prompt****: Pouvez-vous faire un Huntbastian où tous les Warblers vont à Disney Land et Sebastian a peur de montagnes russes?**

* * *

"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian," Jeff et Nick ont répété encore et encore.

"HUNTER!" Sebastian a crié: "Prenez-les quelque part avant que je les tue devant tous ces enfants."

"Les gars, allez autre part", dit Hunter en tirant Sebastian près de lui "Viens, je veux monter là dessus."

"Ah, non!," Sebastian retira sa main de celle d'Hunter.

"Ah, oui!," dit Hunter: "Tu ne vas pas rester là toute la journée et ne monter sur rien!"

"Toi, moi, notre chambre d'hôtel, ce soir", a déclaré Sebastian: "Et là, je vais monter quelque chose."

Hunter leva les yeux "Je parlais d'une attraction…."

"Je préfère mon idée", sourit Sébastien.

Hunter le tira jusqu'une montagne russe il s'assit avec Sebastian à ses coté, il tira la barre vers le bas, "Faisons-le!"

"Je veux sortir", dit sèchement Sébastien.

Hunter le regarda pendant une seconde, "Tu as peur?"

"Non, je veux juste descendre", grogna Sébastien.

Hunter mis son bras autour de lui, "Calme-toi," dit-il alors que l'attraction se mit en marche.

Sebastian lui sourit alors que le train s'apprêta à descendre la colline. Dès que la chute à commencer, Sebastian s'aggripa au bras du chasseur très fortement.


	5. Chat ou souris?

Et encore un ;)

* * *

**Prompt: Hunter est effrayé par les souris. (C'est pourquoi il a un chat!) Et Sebastian se moque de lui.**

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?!" demanda haut et fort Hunter .

"Une souris," Sebastian regarda dans la petite cage, "Son nom est Nikki. "

"POURQUOI EST-ELLE DANS NOTRE CHAMBRE?!" Cria Hunter.

"Vous avez un chat, je devrais être autorisé à avoir un animal de compagnie aussi", Sebastian croisa les bras.

"Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie. C'est un rongeur ", dit Hunter," Sortez-la. Maintenant. "

"Avez-vous peur?".

"Non," protesta Hunter.

"Vous avez peur", affirma Sébastien avec un sourire.

"Non"

"Oui."

"Non"

"Oui."

"Oui," Hunter se mit à sourire aussi.

"Non," répéta Sebastian, il réfléchit une seconde et, "merde!"

"Je n'ai pas peur", insista Hunter.

Sebastian prit la cage et s'approcha de lui avec.

"ARRÊTE CA ET SORS D'ICI!" hurla Hunter.

"Effrayé", conclu Sébastien avant de sortir de la pièce.


	6. Une petite chanson ?

Et de 6!

Voici le liens pour écouter la chanson en question : youtube com watch?v=lS5VHmAwjNo

* * *

**Pompts: PLUS DE HUNTBASTIAN! Hunter consacre une répétition à chanter une chanson pour Sebastian. Remarque: Aucun des autres Warblers étaient au courant de quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce moment. Sebastian est donc embarrassé.**

* * *

Sébastian regarda Hunter en état de choc. Il venait de chanter "In This Moment" et avait regardé Sebastian durant tout ce temps. Maintenant, tous les Warblers fixaient Sebastian en état de choc, eux aussi.

"Waou," Jeff éclata de rire.

"Tais-toi!" lui dit Sebastian embarassé.

Jeff mit ses mains sur sa bouche et fit un bruit bizarre en essayant de cacher son rire.

Sébastien se leva et sortit rapidement.

"Jeff, tu me rem- attend, non, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée", dit Hunter, "Beatz, tu me remplace."

Jeff plissa les yeux.

Hunter sortit dans le couloir où Sebastian était: "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Tu as fait ça devant tout le monde ", murmura Sébastien.

"Et alors?" Hunter a demandé, "Je t'aime."

"Mais on ne l'avait encore dit à personne," dit Sebastian en regardant ses pieds.

"Et alors?"demanda encore Hunter : "Je pensais que nous ne le cachions pas."

Sebastian se mordit les lèvres, "Nous ne le faisont pas."

"Bon alors," Hunter sourit: "tu as aimé?"

"Je peux te montré à quel point je l'ai aimé plus tard dans ta chambre," Sebastian l'embrassa sur sa joue: "Maintenant, retournons la-bas", il attrapa la cravate d' Hunter et le traîna jusqu'à a salle commune.

* * *

Si jamais, un commentaire ne coûte rien et permet à l'auteur (bon, plutôt traductrice ...) de voir si les gens aime l'histoire. Si je vois que le Huntbastian n'intéresse personne à part moi, j'arrête xD


	7. Premier baiser

Et de 7! Merci aux personnes qui me laissent des commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ;)

* * *

**Prompt : premier baiser Huntbastian**

* * *

Hunter soupira alors qu'il était assis au Lima Bean, il regardait les listes de chansons pour les sélectionnal. Sebastian était censé l'aider mais il était d'avantage en train de parler à Blaine à quelque pas de là, _encore une fois_. Hunter était un peu agacé (donc pas _jaloux_) à ce stade.

Sebastian retourna près de lui et il se rassit en souriant: "Hé !".

"Tu as passé un bon moment?" demanda Hunter en roulant des yeux.

"Non," soupira Sebastian: "Il ne veut toujours pas avoir de rendez-vous avec moi."

"Tu es aveugle?"

"Quoi?" demanda Sebastian.

"Sérieusement! Tu es tombé sur la tête quand tu étais enfant?" hurla Hunter.

"Tu devrais demander ça à ma nounou ..."dit Sebastian : "Tout va bien Hunter?"

"Mon Dieu, tu es tellement insouciant", dit Hunter.

"Non, je ne le suis pas", répondit Sebastian.

Hunter saisi ses papiers, son iPad et se leva, ils sortirent ensemble à l'arrière du Lima Bean. Hunter se retourna "Je t'aime." dit-il

"Quoi?"

"Je. T' ai. Me. " répèta Hunter avant de l'embrassé.

Sebastian en eut le souffle coupé, mais il lui rendis son baisé et posa une main sur la joue de Hunter.

Hunter se recula, "Pas de sexe sans lendemain, pas de flirt, et pas de sorrtie dand des bars non plus," il l'embrassa à nouveau: "Et c'est une relation avec moi exclusivement. D'accord? "Il n'a pas attendu la réponse, et l'embrassa encore.

"D'accord," souffla-Sébastien, en souriant, "Je t'ai rendu jaloux?"

"Ne gâche pas tout," dit Hunter.


	8. Blaine?

Me revoila! :D

D'accord, d'accord j'ai été disons... Horriblement absente mais la combinaison examen+malade+fêtes n'est pas toujours la meilleur pour prendre le temps de traduire ;)

Voici (déjà?) le 8éme drabble. Je compte arrêter cette traduction dans quelques chapitres ( je n'en sais pas plus encore) pour peut-être traduire sur d'autres couples :D (j'ai dis peut-être hein!) mon but premier étant de vous faire découvrir le Huntbastian.

Pour les personnes qui en veulent plus, je vous conseil vivement d'aller lire les version original (assez facile à comprendre) sur le tumblr de latenightauthor. Il y a plus de 100 drabbles niff ou huntbastian!

* * *

Pompt: Hunter devient jaloux quand les visites de Blaine à Dalton augmente car, depuis sa rupture avec Kurt, il semble terriblement intéressés par le copain d'Hunter, Sébastian.

* * *

C'est d'une façon différente que Blaine a rencontré Hunter (Hunter n'a pas volé le trophée au New Direction.)

"Excusez-moi", Hunter se dirigea vers un garçon assez petit qui était en train de parler à Sébastien, "Qui êtes-vous?"

"Oh ... Hunter, c'est Blaine," dit Sebastian.

"Blaine Anderson," Hunter le regarda: "Je dois admettre que je m'attendais à mieux."

Blaine le regarda: "Et qui êtes-vous?".

"Je suis Hunter Clarington, le nouveau capitaine des Warblers,"il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Sebastian et le tira plus près: "Et je suis follement amoureux de mon co-capitaine", dit-il avant d'embrassé Sebastian.

"Oh ... euh ... je vais aller voir Jeff ...," dit rapidement Blaine avant de s'éloigné.

Sebastian se recula, interrogeant Hunter du regard, "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Est-ce important?" demanda Hunter, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Mmm, alors revenons au dortoir," dit Sebastian qui continua à embrasser Hunter en ayant totalement oublié Blaine.


	9. maman et papa

Aller, encore un ;)

* * *

**Prompt****: un Huntbastian tout mignon avec quelques plaisanteries?**

* * *

"Eh bien, _peut-être _que si tu m'écoutais quand j'explique les mouvements de danse! "Les Warblers n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient en train de répéter quand Hunter et Sebastian ce sont mis à se disputés.

"Laissé tomber, les gars", dit David.

"Maman et papa se dispute en ce moment, allez dans vos chambre," dit Hunter aux Warblers d'un ton sarcastique.

"C'est toi qui joue la maman, n'est-ce pas?" Sebastian sourit.

Hunter leva les yeux: "Je pensais plutôt au contraire."

Jeff pris la parole, "Êtes-vous en instance de divorce? Je veux aller avec maman, papa sent l'alcool et fait peur", dit-il sarcastiquement en tapant dans la main de Nick.

Sebastian le foudroya du regard.

"Jeff, montre à Sébastien le mouvement," cria Hunter.

"Je ne préfère pas ...", Jeff sortit de la pièce.

"Tu vois? lui-même ne les connaît pas! " Se défendit Sebastian.

"C'est parce que tu lui mets la pression!".

"C'est ridicule!".

" _Tu es_ ridicule! "S'énerva Hunter, " la répétition est annulée."

"Mon Dieu, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils jamais s'entendre?" demanda Nick à Beatz pendant qu'ils sortaient.

Hunter resta là jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sorte de la pièce, il sourit, et embrassa son petit ami.

"Tu crois qu'il l'ont cru?" Sebastian sourit.

"Totalement", dit Hunter, embrassant encore une fois Sebastian.

* * *

Vos avis?


	10. Question de fierté

Encore un tout petit :D

* * *

**Prompt: Sebastian ne veut pas dire à Hunter qu'il est blessé parce qu'il ne veut pas qu' Hunter pense qu'il est faible.**

* * *

"Sebastian! Oh mon Dieu! " Dit Hunter quand il vit Sebastian tomber pendant la répétition des Warblers, tout le monde s'arrêta.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Hunter rapidement.

"Oui! Je vais bien! " répondit Sebastian, il essaya de se lever et retomba aussitôt, tenant sa cheville.

"Sebastian!" le gronda Hunter.

"Je. Vais. Bien, "Sébastien se leva, s'aidant du canapé.

"Seb, laisse-nous t'emmener à l'infirmerie", dit Nick.

Sebastian le foudroya du regard et essaya de sortir de la pièce par lui-même.

"D'accord, j'ai compris," Hunter s'avança et enroula son bras autour de Sébastien pour l'aider, "Refuse ce que tu veux, mais je m'intéresse encore à toi et je vais t'emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie."


End file.
